1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A TN (Twisted Nematic) mode has been widely used in liquid crystal devices. However, the liquid crystal device of the TN mode has a narrow view angle. Recently, a VA (Vertical Alignment) mode of the liquid crystal device is being commercialized as a liquid crystal device television and the like. Such liquid crystal device of the VA mode characterizes a wide viewing angle and a high-contrast display.
In the liquid crystal device with the VA mode, by aligning the liquid crystal in several directions in a pixel, the wide viewing angle is known to be embodied. In order to embody the configuration, slits (openings) in transparent electrodes such as ITO and the like may be configured and projections upside the transparent electrodes may be configured. By providing the slits and projections, a technology of controlling directions in which vertically aligned liquid crystal molecules are tilted is disclosed (for example, see JP-A-1999-242225).
However, when the projections or slits shaped openings are provided in the pixel, a transmissivity decreases. The reason is that the liquid crystal disposed on the projections or openings do not almost move at the time of applying voltage, and thus an area formed in the projection or the openings remains black at the time of a white display.